The Prince of Jötunheimr
by Cold-Day-For-Alligators
Summary: While playing hide and seek, Loki is forgotten by Thor. As he waits patiently for his brother to find him, he is kidnapped by a frost giant and brought back to Jötunheimr where he is to become king. (This story has elements of both the movie and comic to it.) *Jotunheim and Jötunheimr are the same thing just different spelling*


Loki sniffled; he would never really let anyone know that he was sniffling from hurt feelings. He promised himself that he would inform others that he was only doing so because of the cold. The truth was that he was very somber at the moment. Thor, Sif, and he had decided to play hide and seek. Loki had never really wanted Sif to join in on Thor and his merriment, because whenever she did, Loki would be quickly forgotten like he was now. Everything had seemed fine in the beginning. Sif went first and she had gone out of her way to find Thor first, and Loki went second also going out of his way to find Thor first. Now it was Thor's turn to seek, and he was doing a poor job thus far. Surly, if an hour and a half had past, Thor had given up without any declaration and left to play with Sif. Loki frowned and huddled closer to himself, absorbing all the body heat he could get. However, there was that small chance that Thor was currently searching for him, and had not given up. If that was true, Loki would not give away his position. He would win this game no matter what. The sun was setting in the garden of the palace. Loki sighed he was tired of hiding, but he quickly dismissed the idea and further hardened his resolve. This was truly a test of patience, and if there was a test, Loki was sure to triumph over it. His eyelids became heavy and he found himself fighting sleep. He shrugged; perhaps a quick nap would not be so bad, and Thor would wake him if he was found.

Loki's initial thought on Thor abandoning him was correct. Thor had forgotten about his brother after he found Sif. They had wrestled for a while and moved on to a game of tag, which was played throughout the whole palace. Something had been bugging Thor. He had a feeling of trepidation. However, he ignored the feeling; right now he was having too much fun with Sif to care.

It was a soft rustling sound, but it was enough to stir Loki from his rest. He forced himself to become even more silent. He smiled to himself; Thor had not forgotten him after all. He immediately felt horrible for making careless accusations about his older brother deserting him; his brother was better than that. Without warning, Loki was yanked from his hiding spot. The boy thrashed around and looked to who was holding him. He was met with blood-red eyes, and immediately Loki sank in on himself. Frigga had told him and Thor many stories about the frost giants, but he had never expected them to be so true. It was his first encounter with one of them, and they were truly fearsome creatures. "There you are, prince." Suddenly, Loki had a feeling that he would not be seeing much of Asgard again. He wanted to cry out, but fear silenced him. The frost giant snarled and with a flick to the head, Loki was out cold. Without anyone to bare witness, the intruder and Loki vanished from Asgard.

It wasn't until mealtime that Thor noticed Loki's absence. Dread set in on the young prince's face, as he realized that he had left Loki out in the gardens; he slyly made his way back there. The evening wind was cold to Thor's skin. Had Loki really stayed out in this weather hoping that Thor would find him? Odin and Frigga would scold him for leaving Loki like he did. "Loki!" he called out. His brother was a fantastic hider, and finding him was one of the many things that aggravated Thor. How could he let Sif distract him from his brother? He wanted to blame some one; anyone but himself. It would ease his guilt. "Loki!" There was no answer.

"I'm sorry, brother! You can come out now! I forfeit! You win!" Still no reply. It was no mystery that Loki was stubborn, Thor was too, but he even Thor admitting defeat was enough for Loki to stop his games. Maybe he should not have ignored the feeling for uneasiness that had annoyed him earlier. It was his thoughts reminding him of Loki. Something was not right; something must have happened to his brother. Thor ran back inside. He sprinted back to the dinning hall and burst through the large doors. Odin and Frigga turned and stared at Thor. There was a similar look in their eyes, and Thor knew that they we aware of Loki's disappearance. "Mother, Father, Loki is missing! Sif, him, and I were playing earlier. I forgot about him and left him outside… I did not mean to do so." Frigga shook her head in disbelief. She looked to be on the verge of tears. "Why, Thor? How did you not notice his absence?" Thor looked down; there was nothing to say. His actions were not fit for a prince of Asgard. How would he take the throne if he did not know responsibility? "Your brother has been kidnapped and taken to Jötunheimr…" No, that was not possible. Why did Heimdall not see the kidnapping? Why were they being alerted now? Thor backed out of the hall and ran for the Bifrost. He had to consult Heimdall himself. He ran past Sif, and she called out to him. Thor turned to her.

"Where are you going, Thor. What has happened?"

"I do not know, but I am going to your brother. He should know more."

"I am going with you." Thor nodded and took Sif's hand. Together than sprinted towards the Bifrost in search of Heimdall.

The two young Asgardians reached the Bifrost tired and sore. They had not stopped for anyone. Heimdall stood tall and grim. He knew why his sister and the prince were here.

"Heimdall, why did you not tell us of my brother's abduction?"

"I did not see nor hear the frost giant enter Asgard. It was only when he left that I noticed Loki's disappearance." The frost giants had found a way into Asgard undetected? Impossible.

"You're lying! You must be siding with the frost giants!" It was a foolish statement since Heimdall had been loyal for decades. Why turn now? He remained silent, so as to not anger Thor further. "Thor, that is madness! My brother would do no such thing. You know of his loyalty." As if seeing reason, Thor relaxed slightly from Sif's words. "Why would they take Loki?" Thor asked not to anyone in particular. Heimdall looked at him warily. "You should consult you father if you wish to know the truth." It was all Thor needed to take off running back to the palace. If his father had answers, Thor would ask many questions.

"Father! Why have the frost giants taken Loki?" From the throne, Odin looked to his firstborn. He assumed that it was best for Thor to know the truth since everything was coming undone. "Your brother does not share the Asgardian blood as we do. Loki is, in fact, a frost giant. What's even more troubling than that is that he is the prince of Jötunheimr." Thor did not believe what he was hearing. His brother was not of his blood? Loki was a prince, but not a prince of Asgard. "Loki's father is Laufey? Why was he with us and not on Jötunheimr then?" There were many questions, and Thor was just getting started. "During the war with Jötunheimr, I bested Laufey, and while there, I found a baby frost giant. He was small for his size, and seemed to be discarded, so I adopted him. He was raised here as your brother. I suspect that Laufey has grown weak and wants his blood to remain on the throne, so that is why Loki was taken tonight." It was not right. Loki was forgotten as a baby, and was taken in by Odin. Loki was theirs now; he could not be brought back up as a frost giant after all these years.

"We must get him back, father!"

"We will, but you must be patient, my son."

Loki woke with a throbbing pain in his head. He found himself laying on snow. Was he in Jötunheimr? Yes, there was no mistaking the frosty climate. How did he end up here? Ah! Yes, now he remembered. He was taken from the gardens by a frost giant. He was playing with Thor and Sif, and they had forgotten him. Tears formed in his eyes. He was a long way from home and there were no familiar faces within the realm. Again like in the bushes, Loki curled in on himself. More for protection and comfort rather than for body heat. Heavy footfall came into earshot. 'No, more frost giants, please. I just want to return to Asgard.' Loki pleaded while tears streamed down his face. The footsteps stopped in front of him.

"Why did you take me?" Loki asked still curled up.

"You are a frost giant. You have been living a lie for most of your life. It was time that you came back to Jötunheimr, and started living like your kind."

"I am a child, what importance am I? Surly I wouldn't be missed if I return to Asgard."

"You are a prince, not of Asgard, but of Jötunheimr. You wonder why you never felt right as second in line for the throne, it is because you were never intended to be second. Here you are the only prince of Jötunheimr, and you will soon take the throne." Loki's head began to hurt. It was all so much information to process in such a short amount of time.

"I want to go home!" Loki yelled at the frost giant, tears running freely down his face. He did not care about his appearance anymore. "You are home." The frost giant said and left Loki to cry alone in an unfamiliar realm.

…

Many years had past since Loki's kidnapping, and as time past, so did Thor's memories of his brother. He still missed him every once in a while, but it was not terribly so. He had much to do in a short time. He had to prepare to take the throne after Odin. Thor had worked hard to be seen as worthy. Loki's abduction had hardened him and he wanted to be a suitable king for Asgard. He would protect his citizens to make up for not protecting his brother. It was not Thor's fault that no searches were sent out for Loki. The Asgardian prince had asked his father to look, and Odin had said he would do so. However, it never came to be. The world simply moved on from the tragedy that happened so long ago. Today, however, Thor was reliving his failure to protect his brother quite vividly. He was in his chambers thinking and plotting. He had to go to Jötunheimr. He had to rescue his brother, if he was still alive. Thor shook his head. He could not be thinking like that. Loki was alive, he was sure. After all, he was set to be kind of the frost giants soon. A part of Thor was happy for Loki, his brother had always wanted to throne; wanted to be his equal. Now, in a way, he was. If not to rescue, then Thor would travel to Jötunheimr to see how his brother was doing. Thor left his chambers in search of the Warriors Three. If no one else, his friends would aid him in his quest.

Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg were all present in a tavern not far from the palace. The men loved to engage in drinking competitions when they were not needed. They were doing so now as Thor walked in. "Friends!" He greeted with open arms. The warriors turned around at the sound of his voice and raised their glasses to him. "Aye!" "Thor!" They welcomed their prince and good friend. Thor approached them and took a seat.

"What is it that we can do for you, our good friend?" Fandral said with a smile.

"I wish to start an expedition to Jötunheimr. Will you accompany me?" His friends put down their tankards and became serious. Thor never started missions on random, and especially missions to Jötunheimr.

"This is about Loki, isn't it?" Hogun asked. He was always the most serious one, and he usually could read Thor's emotions better than the rest. Thor nodded solemnly. "Then we will accompany you on this endeavor." Volstagg said. "Aye." The rest agreed raising their tankards once more.

"I cannot thank you enough, friends."

"I hope you aren't leaving without me." Thor and the Warriors Three turned and laughed. Sif stood proud. She was truly a fine warrior and a great friend.

"We could not forget you, Sif."

"Good, because you would all die without me anyway." There was much laughter to that comment. They all recalled how she had saved many of them in complicated situations before.

"When are we leaving, Thor?"

"As soon as you are done." Thor had hoped that it was not too early for his friends, but a smile from Sif, Fandral, and Volstagg soon reassured him. Hogun never really smiled, so there was no need to worry.

Thor, the Warriors Three, and Sif made way to the Bifrost. Dealing with Heimdall would be an effort on its own, but perhaps Sif could make dealing with the guardian easier. Heimdall stood as he had for all the years Thor had known him. He wondered if the man ever moved. Guarding the Bifrost was all that he seemed to do; all that he seemed to know how to do.

"Heimdall, brother, we wish to travel to Jötunheimr. We are seeking out Loki."

"I am already aware of your plans, Sif. You should know that this journey is dangerous and foolish. The frost giants will not welcome you with open arms. Thor, take care when seeing Loki. He might not be the brother you once remembered." Thor nodded. He had thought as much. Being trapped in Jötunheimr could turn the softest man bitter and unpleasant. He feared what changes had come to his brother. They all entered the dome of the Bifrost, and Heimdall sent them on their way.

The cold of Jötunheimr was bitter and unwelcoming. Thor was far too comfortable and accustom with the warmth of Asgard. He would have to put the cold out of his mind, for there was a search to be done. Loki must be found. "Let's move," Thor commanded with a wave of his hand. He and his friends crept into the unknown depths of Jötunheimr. Thor found himself squinting into the snowstorm to get a better look at anything. The slightest indication of where they were would help beyond belief. Even though the weather was troubling, Jötunheimr was far better than the climate on Niffelheim. A misty and treacherous realm Niffelheim was, and it was a realm of death for a reason. Disregarding the howling winds, Jötunheimr seemed peculiarly quiet without an obvious explanation. Surly the frost giants remained unaware of their presence. Yes, Thor was certain that they had the element of surprise on their side. However, he could not help a feeling of nervousness come over him. He readied Mjolnir, it was never foolish to be overly cautious in a situation like such. Sensing Thor's apprehension, the others readied their weapons as well. There was a sinister feeling in the air. One that was more troubling than the chill of the arctic environment. "Be prepared, friends. Something is not right here."

"Aye." Was the reply they gave. As disconcerting as the silence was, it was familiar to Thor. He had experienced something remarkably similar to what was happening now. Thor gave the signal to halt. Even the wind seemed to quiet down. Nothing appeared to ally them on this endeavor. They were truly in enemy territory if Jötunheimr, itself, had turned on them. Thor thought to himself. He was convinced that he knew what was happening currently. All of a sudden, realization dawned on him. He turned to his men, fear evident in his face. "This is an ambush!"

Emerging from the snow, frost giants appeared by the number. Their blood-red eyes targeting the intruding Asgardians. It was all so blatantly obvious now. How could Thor not have seen it coming before hand? Now he and his men were surrounded and outnumbered. Thor put his hands up in surrender and his friends followed suit. "We mean you no harm. We only came to meet with Prince Loki of Jötunheimr." One frost giant stepped forth from the pack. He studied the Asgardians for minutes and then let out a snort. He motioned for them to follow him. Thor exhaled. He was nervous that there would be a confrontation of some sort. He was happy to know that the frost giants would allow him this. He promised himself that he would leave Jötunheimr without blood being shed. They trekked through the snow to an icy palace. It seemed fitting for a frost giant. It was dark like the rest of Jötunheimr, but the ice was sculpted beautifully. They entered with caution, remembering that anything could go wrong in a matter of seconds. The throne room was large and spacious. The throne, itself, was elevated far from the ground giving whoever sat there a feeling of greater power. Before he was levelheaded, Thor would have perhaps enjoyed something of the same thing in the Asgardian throne room. However, he was different now, and those things no longer pleased him so. "My King," the frost giant said while taking a knee before the throne. Thor and his friends quickly did the same; lowering their heads in further respect. "These Asgardians were caught trespassing in Jötunheimr. They requested an audience with you, so I brought them here." The frost giant said informing his leader. "You have done well, and now you are dismissed." The king said. Thor knew that voice. It was Loki. His brother was now king of Jötunheimr. He was tempted to raise his head, but he feared the worst if he did. "Raise, Asgardians." Thor got up from his knee, but he hesitated raising his head. Looking at Loki after all the years would be difficult. He inhaled and prepared for the worst, as his head raised. Thor gasped. Loki's skin was the same as the other frost giants, his eyes were red, he had horns projecting from his forehead, and his hair had grown so long; it was placed in eccentric braids with elaborate details and designs. He was clothed with armor and fur. He was hardly recognizable. No. This could not be his same brother. He now looked like the enemies they had pretended to beat up as children.

"Loki," Thor said gulping, "it is Thor, your brother."

"I know who you are, Asgardian." This was not the reunion he had been expecting. Loki seemed cold towards him.

"Brother, I am back. I have come to see you home if you wish it."

"I cannot leave my people. I am now the King of Jötunheimr. My obligation is here; not in Asgard. I do not wish to return there anyhow."

"But why, Loki?"

"I waited far too long to be rescued and returned to Asgard. Everyday I became less hopeful, and soon I came to accepted my true heritage." Thor looked to his friends for advice and reassurance. They only shrugged not quite sure what to do either.

"I asked father to send men to rescue you, but nothing ever happened. I can understand if you feel betrayed. If this is where you wish to be, I cannot go against that. However, know that I still thought you my brother. Everyday I remembered you." Thor went close to Loki. He placed his hand on the back of his neck like he had always done before. Loki's skin bit at Thor's, and he had no choice but to pull away from the pain. He looked to his hand; frostbite.

"Thank you for coming all this way. You may now leave." Thor stared at Loki; he was dismissing them without any compassion. Sure he had said 'thank you', but it was obvious that he meant none of it. Thor looked defeated, he was too. There was nothing he could do. Loki was fine where he was. All Thor could do was be happy for his brother. Thor nodded, "Okay, brother, we will leave. I shall tell mother that you are managing well." Loki never turned back; he just continued to walk towards his throne. Thor pushed past his friends and they followed after. The trip was not a complete loss. Thor had seen Loki and that was important to him. His brother was alive and well, and all he could do now was to be happy for him. Loki and Thor had always lived in separate worlds, but now it was more evident than ever, and it hurt Thor to come to terms with reality.


End file.
